Caught
by Mandolin Reign
Summary: What would you do it you caught someone cheating on your friend? What would you do if your friend told you that you were being cheated on? Sara catches Tina cheating on Warrick. GSR and Warrick & ?


**Caught**

_(AN: This is post Way To Go, GSR established relationship; I don't own CSI.)_

Sara was walking back to the table after stopping in the restroom. Finally she and Grissom had the same night off, and they were able to spend it together. She loved the few opportunities they had to get dressed up and go out together as a real couple; she couldn't help but smile at that thought. They had to be careful, because they never knew who may be watching. It was worth the risk though, just to be together.

Then she saw them. Well her at least, Tina Brown. Warrick's wife, but that was not Warrick she was all over. The heat coming from the table made Sara blush a little. Her heart broke for her friend. The only thing she could do then was to pull out her phone and snap a quick photo of the scene before her. Her career had taught her well that you always get evidence. She quickly returned to her table. Grissom looked up in shock as she snuck into her chair, with her head down.

"Are you okay?" He asked more than a little confused.

Almost ignoring his question, "Gil, we need to leave, now!". When they were alone together she called him Gil. It was how she separated her personal and professional lives.

"What's going on, Sara?"

"Over there," she pointed over her shoulder, then showed him the picture from her phone.

"Oh boy. Did she see you?"

"No, I don't think so. As you can see, she's pretty busy."

After apologizing to the waitress, paying their tab for the drinks, and leaving a rather large tip, they headed towards Grissom's car.

"Should we try another restaurant?"

"Sure, but not too near to here."

They got in the car and drove to a small, out of the way sushi bar. At this point they were both very hungry and ate in relative silence. After they finished eating, Sara broke the silence. "What are we going to do?"

"What do you mean?"

"Tina."

"It is none of our business."

"You don't think that Warrick should know what his wife is doing."

"I don't think it is our place to intervene."

"Wouldn't you want to know?"

"Are you trying to tell me something?" He said trying to break the tension. When she just glared at him, he realized that this was not the time for humor. "Yes, I would want to know, but I wouldn't want forced in my face."

"Well I would want to know. I mean if someone had told me the truth about Hank, well, you know." She didn't want to go down that path right now.

"So you want to tell him?"

"No! I don't _want_ to tell him, but he should know."

"Well, I'm going to leave this one for you. Besides, we couldn't tell him we were both at the restaurant." He winked at her, and she smiled slightly.

"Okay, I still don't know what I'm going to do, but I'll figure it out."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next night, Sara had decided that Warrick did deserve to find out about Tina. Unfortunately, she still wasn't quite sure what to say, but when she saw him alone in the break room something came to her. She walked in, looking at the floor, trying to look depressed. She went to the coffee pot and poured a cup 'accidentally' spilling some. "Son of a bitch!" she cried out.

She now had Warrick's attention, "Hey, careful over there." She just let out a frustrated sigh as she cleaned up her mess and headed to the table with her coffee. "Sara, you okay?" Warrick asked, concerned about her behavior.

"Yah, well," she let out another sigh as she rolled her eyes and continued, "It is just that Hank was one of the medics who responded to the scene I worked."

"Oooh"

"Uh-huh, it was more than a little awkward." She took a deep breath, "I mean I haven't seen him since the day I found out. I just wish I hadn't found out that way, I wish I had known, that someone had told me. I felt like such an idiot for not knowing. I'm sorry, I rambling."

"No, it's okay. I understand."

She took a chance, "Do you think I'm wrong? Do you think I should have found out sooner?"

"I think it would have been better for you if you had known sooner."

"What about you? I mean would you ant to know?"

"Wait how did this become about me?"

"It's just a question." Sara looked at him innocently.

"Well yah, I guess I would want to know. I mean better sooner than later right."

"Right." She took a deep breath then said, "Come with me."

"What?"

"Just come with me." Sara didn't want to take the chance of being interrupted at this point. She guided him to an unoccupied layout room and closed the door.

"Sara, what's going on?"

"Okay, this is really hard for me, but last night I went out to dinner and I saw," she hesitated unsure suddenly of how to continue. She took a breath and finally said, "Tina."

"And?"

"And, she wasn't alone Warrick."

"I see. Are you sure?" Sara could see his heart breaking. She felt so bad for having to do this. She pulled out her phone and opened up the picture. Warrick said nothing, just left the room. Sara didn't see him again the rest of shift.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The knock at the door had surprised her, she was just about to lie down and get some much needed sleep. When she opened the door, he just grabbed her, pushed her against the door frame and kissed her with five years worth of pent up passion. When they pulled apart, she gasped, "Warrick, what are you doing?" He just smiled, kissed her again and snapped a picture with his phone. "I'm confused. What is going on?!" She couldn't hide the smile on her face.

He just kissed her some more, and whispered, "Catherine, is Lindsay here?"

"School," was all she managed to say.

"It's over between me and Tina. I'm ready to move on. Are you still interested in a certain fantasy?"

She just smiled, licked her lips and closed the door behind them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Warrick caught up to Sara, "Hey, I just wanted to say thank you for thinking of me yesterday. I know it was hard for you to tell me that, but I appreciate it. By the way could you send the picture to my phone?"

Confused about the last part, she just said "okay," and sent it to him right then.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The ringing of her phone startled Tina Brown awake. She opened it to see that she had a message, _You've moved on, and now so have I. Good-bye and Good-luck_. The message was followed by two pictures. The first of Tina and her date, the second of Warrick and Catherine. Tina just stared in shock at the pictures.

The End


End file.
